Drama of being in love
by Wolfisis
Summary: A story of drama in all its glory. Come and read how these to people finally figure out they've loved each other for years.I do not have a beta tester for this but I am trying, please read and review's are always welcome.Rated M for language violence and mild suggestive our universe.


Oh Naruto do I own you?Nope. Well damn that sucks guess I don't own Naruto then.

Hello my dears, I came to you with another story but this time I'm doing something I've never done before. This will be set in my own world, meaning...Well you will just have to read and find for this and other chapter incase I forget, violence and sexual content will be outlined in bold black writing so if you don't like it don't note I have no beta tester on this so I will be doing my best, but be kind I am trying to make this enjoyable for everyone.

Chapter one blossom.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Red,red...All you see is red.

All you hear are the drips of red.

Stay calm don't breath.

Don't move little one.

The pain is all in your head.

Dont let him see your heart still beats.

Shush now don't let those tears fall down.

Quiet he's coming back don't move or he will see you.

_Slam, bang, mumbling threats. Loud banging again, foot steps outside the door. Stopping, banging on the door. Door slams opened, loud voices booming._

Its time to sleep little one, close your eyes and don't open them tell the morning.

"Wake up you piece of shit." The smell of the mans breath was enough to almost make the boy puke, the smell of alcohol so strong and over powering it drew him awake faster than he wanted to be.

"Yes father?" The boy asked, he was no more than eight to small to protect himself.

"Get your ass out of bed and go to school, if I hear from your teacher one more time I'm beating you." The man sneered slapping the boys face hard to prove a point.

The boy gets up feeling pain from his night of hell, he knew all to well that his father would beat him even if he was good at school. The boy thought it might be time to say something anything to someone for help, he has almost died at least four times by now. No one seems to see his pain or maybe they just don't care, what ever the case is no one saw him he was too quiet to see.

School finally at the one place he could breathe, be himself maybe even sleep a little without those dreams of the red was a new person at school today one he thought was almost like a blossom tree, her hair was so pink he couldn't help but find her to be pretty.

She looked at him saw him their eyes met and locked on, she nearly gasped out at the site of his dark cuts and bruises. The teacher never looked at him maybe she was ashamed of herself for never doing so, never looking at him close enough he hide all to well from others. So to have this little flower see him rush over to him, to touch him with out wanting to hurt him he almost passed out.

"Teacher he's hurt." This little flower cried out, lifting the boys face so that she could see the dark marks he had.

"Sakura you-oh my god. Sasori what on earth happened to you?" The teacher cried out rushing over to me, I wanted to scream at the teacher that she could have noticed this months before hand.

"Nothing." Sasori said quietly.

"Please tell me whats happened to you?" The teacher gasped out as she looked him over seeing cuts on cuts, you could see the marks of finger marks in his bruised skin.

"My father just got a little mad that's all." he whimpered out in pain as her hand touched a broken rib, making her flinch her hand away.

"Your daddy hits you?" Sakura asked with wide eye horror.

"Yes." He nearly cried she saw him someone saw him.

"Teacher my mommy says if someone his hurt by a parent like this they are braking a law, we should tell the police...Oh we can call my daddy he's a cop." Sakura smiled at the teacher who blanched but nodded, the little flower was right after all parents shouldn't hurt their kids.

"Flower." Sasori called out as the girl went to walk with the teacher, he grabbed her hand before she could walk any farther away.

"Yes?" She looked puzzled.

"Stay." He demanded.

She looked at him and smiled nodding her head she pulled up a chair and sat next to the now very quiet boy, she wanted to talk to him ask him about his life and why his father would hurt him.

"Sasori, is your name right?" She asked softly for a reason all her own.

"Yes, flower my name is Sasori." He couldn't smile at her his face hurt too much for that.

"Flower?" She cocked her head not understand why he kept saying that.

"Your hair its like a blossom, I like it flower." He pulled off a small smile, it still hurt but he could see her face light up at the new nickname.

"Okay, oh there's my dad." She waved her hand at a man who's hair seemed to defy gravity, four messy spiked hair almost pink like Sakura's hair, his eyes were dark and his face was aged looking as though he had seen many things."Daddy, come help my new friend." Flower waved her father over who looked almost shocked to see how bad the boy looked, his face grew red with anger at the site of the beaten child.

"Young man I would like for you and my daughter to come with me, we are going to take good care of you okay?" The man held out his hands to both children who one jumped at the chance to hold and the other silently feared the touch, the man seemed to notice this and took his hand away."Its okay Sasori, I will protect you I promise." The man whispered as Sasori took his hand at last.

_No he wont you can't trust him, he's just like the other man. _

_Close your eyes quickly look away from him he will bring you nothing but pain._

Not listening to the voice he always heard he quickly took hold of the mans hand, feeling the warmth flood threw him this man was safe he would protect him.

A few hours time passed several things happened in that time.

One: Sasoris father was arrest on charges of child abuse.

Two:Sakura refused to have Sasori go to a foster home calming their home was big enough.

Three: Sasori learned to never make Sakura mad.

So here he was the voice in his head quiet for once as if trying to let him decide for himself if this was a good or bad thing, the man now known as Haruno was going to be his guardian. The voice mumbled to him about it not being safe, how he trusted this person to quickly but he ignored it. All for the fact that every time flower held his hand and cooed to him that he would be okay, the voice went away and that made him smile.

Sasori by nature loved art painting or anything like it, so when Sakura opened up her room to him he almost passed out from the joy he felt.

"You can use what ever you want Sasori, I have so much stuff in here I love to paint see." She pointed to a rather well done tiger on the wall, done with whites and blacks shading was done right it was amazing almost looked real.

"Are you sure?" He gasped out in shock of her kindness.

"Yup cause your family now, and family shares." She smiled that one special smile he was starting to learn was her happy smile, her real smile and he liked it."Your the quiet type aren't you?" He looked to her and nodded she was right he didn't like to talk to much, since his father didn't like it how was he to know if anyone really wanted him to talk.

"Does it bother you?" He asked in a meek tone of voice almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Nope." She grabbed his hand pulling him forward to the paint on her table pulling out a few pieces of paper handing him one and placing the other in front of him.

They painted for an hour or so when the two of them were both called down stairs for dinner,flowers mother had passed away a few months ago so it was just her father and her. Sasori could relate to her he himself lost his mother not to long ago, but not to a car accident he lost her to his father who had lied about her death and gotten away with it.

"Hope you like noodles its kinda all I'm good at cooking?" Haruno looked to Sasori with a bit of worry the noodles were hard and the sauce was over cooked, Sasori found it hard to even eat it.

"Daddy this is really bad... A for effort though." Flower was so understanding.

"I can cook." Was the soft reply from the fair skinned red-headed boy.

Both persons in the room looked up at this noting the slight blush on the boys face, he had only ever cooked for him and his father with what his father would get. He had become quit the chief over the course two years, his father being to lazy to get real food Sasori had to make due.

"You cook?" Was the surprised reply from both the Harunos.

"Yes." Sasori got up taking the plate from the two at the table and tossing the contents in the trash, with a huff of the older man in the room Sasori set out to make a real meal for them all.

It took less time for the food to be cook then the two Harunos thought it would, the boy with red hair moved faster than someone ten times his age would have. He mixed the meat and veggies together making a stir fry, adding a bit of sauce to the rice and the other mix. He was finished and setting the mix on the table for them to see, he looked up at the two of them with a smile on his face.

"Dinner is done." He said to the two awe struck Harunos.

"You made stir fry?" The older mans jaw popped into place as he spoke to the boy.

"Yes, is that sufficient enough?" The boy asked a bit nervous now._Why are they not eating my food?_ The boy thought his eyes growing worried as time passed on.

Sakura was the first to grab the food pour a nice helping on her plate and began eating, she smiled at her father and gulped down the older man did the same and hmm'd the whole time pleased with what he was eating, in that moment it was agreed that Sasori would be the one cooking.

Dinner moved on quickly with the older Haruno cleaning the dishes after they finished eating, Sakura dragged Sasori up the stairs to her room once more where they sat for a few more hours coloring.

"Flower, I feel the need to shower." Sasori's shy voice broke Sakuras concentration making her look up with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh,um...Daddy." Sakura got up to signal for her father to come to her room, Sasori looking more nervous by this.

"Yes dear?" The older man asked.

"Sasori needs to shower." She shyly stated.

"Oh, well than come on red let's get you ready for a bath." Mister Haruno said as he went to grab for Sasori the poor kid almost jumped out of his own skin, fear stuck him and the voice was back once again.

_Run, run little one. He will hurt you as the other one did, hurry back away don't let him touch you._Sasori flinched once more as the older mans hand touched his cheek, turning his face to meet the mans eyes."Your alright I wont hurt you I promise, I will make sure no one ever hurts you again little red." The older Haruno smiled softly gentle like Sasoris mother used to do, he trusted this man with all his heart just by that simple smile.

The nights went on like that for a while Sasori would flinch away but the Harunos would simply shoo away all his fears, the voice that used to protect him was now leaving him alone not talking as much as it used to. He simply started to become comfortable and happy not afraid to show his real self to his new family, he was happy that the older man was thrilled to put his paintings up on the wall. He now had a sister who loved him with all her little heart, he vowed silently to himself to never let this blossom hurt ever.

Time seemed to pass by to quickly for them now both in the midst of high school, busy with their own lives but still being as close as ever.

"Sakura, I simply don't like him why is it you have to date these losers." Sasori snipped out as the black-haired boy left their home just as quietly as he had come.

"He's a good guys brother, why is it that you don't like this one?"Sakura threw herself on the couch resting her head on his lap as he read, she simply flipping threw the channels on the T.V.

"He's a dick." The older Haruno snapped out.

"Hahaha...Father has a point on this one." Sasoir laughed out choking on that laugh when a well placed elbow hit him."Awe come on." He snapped out flipping her off his lap and rubbing his sore spot.

"You both are just to protective of me, he's a nice enough guy and he's better than the last one." Sakura said sitting up and glaring at the both of them, something she was quit good at.

Their father rubbed his temples and sighed,"you have to promise me you will never be alone with this one." He looked at her dead serious with his tone and eyes.

"Dad-" but she was cut off by Sasori this time.

"Blossom he's not a safe guy he was giving me that look all the others ones did." Sasori stated nervously, simply not wanting to upset his blossom but he knew she needed to know.

"What?" She asked getting a bit angry with this fact.

"You do not believe me again I take it?" He sighed getting up from the couch with a wince of pain from his groan.

"Yes I believe you." She snapped out getting up and hitting him in the arm, as she walked past grabbing for her phone a look of sheer determination on her face.

"What are you doing flower?" Their father called out, a bit shocked she actually believed Sasori this time.

"Breaking up with Sasuke." She sang out as she dialed his number.

"What but you never believe me why now?" Sasori was panicked at this she never listened to him, and he always got hurt by her boyfriends when she wasnt around.

"Cause I saw that look every time I left you alone with them, and it will not happen again I wont be fixing up your hurt marks with this one damn it." She snapped out with a growl in her voice as the phone began to ring, the voice on the other line spoke to softly for them to hear.

_'Sasuke, I think we should break up.' _

_'What? Why?' _

_'You didnt know you were doing it did you?' _

_'Doing what?What the hell are you talking about?'_

_'You gave my brother the look, the if you touch her while I am around or not around I will kick your ass later look.'_

_'He's not your real brother, come on he looks at you like he owns you.'_

_'HE, you mean Sasori and yeah so what if he isn't my blood related brother, my father took him in adopted him. He by all means is my brother and you giving him a look I don't like means we are done, all the other guys I dated beat him up after giving him that look and I wont let you do the same.'_

_'Sakura, come on babe your going to pick the freak over me? I mean come on there are a ton of girls just like you that could have me, I could have a new girl by tomorrow.'_

Sakura froze at those words, he was right there was a line of girls ready to be with him. So Sakura did the best thing for her, and for everyone in her life.

_'Your right BABE! I am just another girl to you aren't I? Nothing special really. Just another fangirl for you to put a notch in your belt huh? Well you can go a head and put me down as the one girl who never slept with you, who would never sleep with a scum bag like you enjoy your next slut cause I'm done with you. We are threw.'_

_'Fuck you bitch, you were lucky to have me in you life and would have been lucky to have me fuck you as well. I will be seeing you around Sa-ku-ra, better watch your back those fangirls you talked about wont like you after tonight.'_

With that Sasuke hung up on the other end leaving a scared and shaking Sakura behind, Sasori quickly ran to her side swiped the phone and clicked it shut.

"Dad we must move." Was all Sasori said on this matter, unknown to either of them their father already had bad news of them moving to another town.

"Oh well if that's the case guess it's not bad news anymore." He replied rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish way, his smile shy and a bit scared.

"What do you mean?" Both Sakura and Sasoir said in unison.

"Well you know that job I was applying for?Well I got the job and we are moving in a week guess I can just keep you kids out of school tell we leave packing and all." He smiled brightly happy about his new job, and happy with their relieved faces as well.

"Dad that's great you got the chief job in Kohona?" Sakura squealed out, she was thrilled they had moved to Suna a long time ago and this was the place she had lost her mother, and then gained a brother she would miss it yes but Kohona was a better place to be.

"Yes I did and I cant wait to show you all the house I got its way bigger then this one." He smiled at them leaning forward with a wide grin, he picked a house that was big enough for all the art supplies both of his kids seemed to get on a daily basis.

The move was fast and didn't take long, Sasori never really made friends with anyone so it was easy for him to leave. Sakura on the other hand was down right popular with everyone, she was friends with teachers and students alike. But she managed to say her goodbyes without anyone at the school beating her up, due to Sasuke that ass spread lies about Sakura making it almost impossible for her to walk around a store let alone the school.

Sakura and Sasori being in their last month of eleventh year were able to do online classes instead of starting the last month of school, so when the summer hit they were able to learn where everything was. Hitting the art store and meeting some...Interesting people to say the least.

"Fuck you Die, how dare you say my blood art isn't art. Your clay is always birds anyway, it all looks like shit." Snapped the white haired man behind the counter of the art story called Blood.

"Yeah whatever you ass, my art is so better than your freaky master pieces." Sakura looked over at the blonde and you could see the spark of interest but it was quickly shaken away.

"Pardon us do you have wood for whittling?" Sasori was the ever polite never late type of person his one issues was that he hated it when others kept him waiting, Sakura never understood why that was it was just something he had always hated.

"Fuck didn't see you there...Well hello sexy pinky, hows it going?" The man with white hair leaned over the counter with a smirk playing on his lip, Sasori quickly growled and held her close to his body for protection. Sakura simply laughed at this action and pushed away, holding out her hand for the man to shake.

"Sakura Haruno, and you would be?" She always smiles so kindly to everyone soft pink lips that made Sasori shiver if he thought of them to long.

"Ooooo...Nice name babe, I'm Hidan. This dumbass over here is Die, So what was it you wanted from us lovely?" Hidan asked in a smooth husky voice, Sakura seemed unfazed by this though.

"Sasori here needs some carving wood for a puppet you got any?" She asked in an almost annoyed tone, this made Sasori raise an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah babe we got wood for you-coughs-, I mean for your friend." Hidan smiled a devilish smile at Sakura making her tense up, this had Sasori on edge and he had, had it.

"Sakura let's go, I don't want what he has in this shit whole of a store."Sasori snarled out grabbing Sakura by the hand and turning them to the door, Hidan moved fast once he knew he was losing a customer.

"Oh, come on I'm sorry man I didn't mean to flirt with your girl I will leave her alone. Lets talk about the carving wood in the back, come on I promise I wont put my foot in my mouth."Hidan smile took on the form of a soft and innocent one, making Sasori lighten up just a bit.

"Fine but flirt with her again and I will end we understood?" Sasori never letting go of Sakuras hand snapped at Hidan who put his hands up in defeat, moving from the counter he motioned for them to follow him to the wood area of the store.

This shopping and finding new places for the two of them to hang out lead them to meet new people, Sakura became fast friends with a few girls. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and a few boys Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee was the worst out of them always talking about youth and his sensei. There were more once school started the lot of them getting to know one another over the course of the summar, then over the school year Sakura found she had met another Uchiha. But this time the person was a teacher who had taken a liking to her, he was close friends with the man known as Hidan and his coworker Die.

Things seem to move faster once they had graduated Sakura didn't date anyone after Sasuke, her and Sasori grew so much closer over the years. College was simple a game really for the two of them, they earned digress in art and medical, Sakura quickly became a doctor leading her way into a full life of work. Sasori was a professor of arts at the same college they went to, he was thrilled to be able to do what he loved for a job.

The two of them found it easier to live if they simply stayed living together, never bringing home someone the other didn't like. Meaning no one ever came home with them, unless it was a friend who was there to eat or drink even sleep off a rough the two were well into their mid twenties and quickly settling into a good life, money was not short for either but they still continued to live with each other leading their father to question them and their friends.

"I just don't see the issue you all keep having with us living with one another?" Sakura snapped at her friend Ino for about the tenth time that night.

"Because hon your still...Well putting it nicely a virgin and so is he, dont you think it's a bit odd that neither of you are dating at all?" Sakura paused, she had always wondered about his love life but never asked, and her was just on the back burner due to school at first than work.

"Listen I had school and then went from that to college I took my life seriously and didn't fuck up, and I'm a damn good doctor for it I save lives for god sake. So what if I've never had sex some people would thing that's a good thing, but no you want me to just open my legs up for who ever come along." Sakura threw her hands in the air frustrated with the conversation and wanting it to end.

"Saku-" Ino was cut off by a gruff almost angry voice.

"Sakura told you to leave it be she and I both have our reasons, and honestly I'm tired of everyone bitching about it. It's not your life so stop trying to control it already, go and be with your boytoy Choji or was it Shika...Maybe it was Kiba, I lost count at this point." Sasori walked away at that point leaving a gaping Ino and a smiling Sakura behind in his wake.

Things were always like that, always there for one another and Sakura found her reason as to why she hadn't dated in years. The one she really wanted was always in front of her this whole time the question was did he want her, and if she tried asking him would he reject her?She descided that she would see how he acted around her when they were alone, she would see how he really was pay more attention to things she never really did before.

"Dude whats up with you and Sakura?Are you in love with her or what?" Came Naruto's not so subtle comment on their lives.

"I love her." Sasori simply stated as if it was nothing.

"I'm sorry what?"All the males in the room asked at once.

"I'm in love with her, why is this so hard for you all to understand?" Sasori stated in a flat voice almost not sounding as if he meant the words coming out of his mouth at all.

"How long man?" Naruto quickly asked.

"Years, I just recently found this out though." Sasori sighed not really wanting to get into the details but knew he was doomed to tell all.

"How?" And there it was the question he would have to answer.

"She was dating someone in secret a few months ago, and she slept with him here I caught it and didn't tell her I knew of it." He snarled out angry at his own memory of the night in question.

"Wait Ino said she's not seeing anyone, and hasn't seen anyone in years Since Sasuke the who was the lucky guy to take her in that oh so special way?" Kiba asked all to eager to hear the details.

"Itachi, he broke things off about a few months ago like I already said it was a few month back. But yes the prick slept with her he got what he wanted and left, leaving behind a broken mess for someone meaning me to clean up. And she was broken, he was her frist she trusted him with her heart and he stomped on it. I have no clue if she will even want to be with me, even if I ask I am afraid of her answer." He quietly said all this looking dejected with each word he said about her love life, he really wanted to be with her he was just to afraid of her answer.

A/N:Hey all I'm back with another story, this one will have longer chapters and might be a bit shorter than the rest but I hope you all like it. Please review I still do not have a beta tester so grammar is not up to par I am sorry, I do try though so please bare with me.


End file.
